


Change The Game

by AlexanderMBush



Series: Her Rehabilitation [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F!Joker, Fem!Joker, Female Akira, Female Akira Kurusu, Multi, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMBush/pseuds/AlexanderMBush
Summary: Forced to leave her home from events she never expected, a young girl leaves her home to head towards Tokyo, Japan; and to attend a new school named Shujin Academy. Unbeknownst to her, her path would be set to either that of ruin, or fortune.





	1. No. 1 - Into The Labryinth

**Author's Note:**

> Before you Read:  
\- This story is a retelling of Persona 5, with a Female protagonist as opposed to the Male  
\- The story will have its own slew of comedic elements, but a core of it lies within the sense of drama.  
\- One character will be paired with the FEMC, but that does not mean you won't see how other pairings would go.  
\- This is a story being made for fun! So have fun while I tear your hearts out. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfic. Persona 5 is owned by Atlus, and all references to other IP’s are owned by their respective companies. Please enjoy the official release of all content referenced.

* * *

“Guess the drug was too strong. Wake her up!”

Within a small and blackened room, a girl was awakened as an individual threw a bucket of water to her, causing the girl to startle. She then realized that she was sitting with her wrists cuffed behind the chair. With her right eye bruised and swollen, it became somewhat hard for her to make out the humanoid shapes, for the most part.

“Now, no dowsing off..” A male voice, gruff and hoarse, spoke out.

Her instincts quickly came in, as she struggled with the chair. She didn’t know where she was, and furthermore; became quickly in a panic.

Looking down to her body, she looked as she only had her school’s undershirt on; as her blazer was nowhere around her. She was then quickly grabbed by a hand, pressing on her face with an intense vigor. “Do you realize what you have done now? I hope you have, as you’re finished here.”

As he let go, the man kicked her down; as she released a sharp sound of pain, wincing from the kick in the side abdomen. The kick itself, even caused her to fall to the ground, slightly curling her legs close to her as the chair broke. As she landed to the ground, the man placed his foot and held a firm and somewhat painful grip as it rested on her head.

“Would you want another shot? If not, then you’d best cooperate with us.” The man kept his hold, with a slight relishing tone to his words.

The girl looked around, and then saw the security cameras; as they flickered with a red light. It didn’t take long for the man and his colleague to notice.

“So you’re not that dumb..however,” the man trailed off, looking back to her and maintaining his hold. He then moved away his leg; and lowered his knees to then grab the girl’s hair, lifting her up slightly. “Do you really think that the camera could be used as evidence against us?”

He waited for her response, maintaining her hold. It was then to where the girl gave a raspy and pained voice. “Of..Of course not..”

The man smirked. “Good, which means for us that we can take as much time as possible; to get what we want--” He let go of her, but before she could react; he slammed his foot into her gut, as the pain this time was immensely worse; with an audible crack; causing her to gasp and reel. She couldn't contain the tears from her eyes as the pain registered in her body. 

As she cried in pain, the man went to his colleague; and was handed a multi-layered series of documents. "You've got quite a reputation. All the way to manslaughter; it's quite the work..and you seemed to enjoy every bit of it." He proceeded to return to her, with her, with her shivering; waiting for the next kick. He lowered down, and gestured the documents to her. "Sign here: It's a confession for your comments."

She looked to him, unsure of what to do. She considered rejecting, but the thought of another kick made her wince. "I-- I..I understand." As his colleague released her from the handcuffs, she reached her hand to grab the document. But before she did; her wrist was grabbed by his hand.

"Don't think you can get out of this. Whether a man or a woman, gender will have no merit to how the courts decide your fate." 

He let go of her, and gave her a pen. She noticed as she looked to the document, the place for signature, as she hesitantly put her name in.

Rin Amamiya 

Rin gave the documents to the looming man, as he ushered his colleague to push the chair back up. After then, the man grabbed Rin by her chest, and forcibly placed her to the seat; not caring of her pain.

* * *

As a few minutes pass on, the man and his colleague both checked to their ears, and as Rin looked at the one next to the edge of the room, the door opened. It didn’t take long for the two men to walk out, as Rin lowered her head in pain.

As the seconds pass, the door closes as she looks up; and sees a grey-haired woman, taken slightly aback by Rin.

“I..I didn’t expect it to be you..” The woman states, albeit in a sad tone. It didn’t take long for her to change her tones from before. “As we go on, you will be answering questions to me.” She looks around the room, and notices the patches of water surrounded with the needles. “Damn them..” She turns to Rin, with a serious face. “You can understand me? You’ve been through a lot. I should say as you’d understand: that almost anything can and might happen in here; And I wouldn’t be able to stop it..”

She looks, seeing as Rin’s face shows a pained and tense expression. She stood a bit more relaxed, but still in an immediate manner.

“Which is why I need you to tell me everything in an honest conversation. We don’t have much time, so we have to make this count.”

She looked, with a solemn and nervous expression to Rin. “What was your objective to this? Why did you cause these incidents?” She looked more serious now, “In the beginning, I never suspected this as a prank: and yet I could not of assembled a case for this until recently. It’s because, I do not know the methods of what you’ve done.”

Rin looked, still reeling from the pain; as her voice was still gravel and low from all that had transpired; looked to the woman. “...Of course you didn’t..”

Flared by these comments, the woman’s expression turned to a slight bit of annoyance. “True--there’s no way that I could truly prove that such a..’world’, could exist from reports. At-least you’re coherent with past comments.”

“It’s..it’s a long story.” Rin says, unsure.

“Then please,” the woman says to him; “please tell me everything of you’re accord. From the very beginning..”

Rin looked woman, and then winced yet again from the pain, although now in her head. She raised her arms to try to temper, but was then called out as a lone voice called.

_ “You are held captive.” _

Rin widened her eyes, as she looked and saw a blue and glowing butterfly, flying through the walls.

_ “In an unjust game, you are a prisoner of a fat that has been sealed since the day you were born. Your chances of winning are almost slim to none..and yet, I beg of you..” _

The voice rang more and more, now in a hopeful tone._ “If my voice has reached you, then the chances of winning this cruel game; can occur. I beg of you, Rin Amamiya, please overcome this game; and save the world…” _

As the voice cleared, the room became as it was again; with the woman looking and waiting.

“...the very beginning..”

* * *

**Change The Game**

_ No. 1 - Into the Labyrinth _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new story has arrived.
> 
> Rin Amamiya, is the Female Gender-bent version of Ren Amamiya, the protag of Persona 5/5: The Royal; and is a unique case to this story. I'm writing her in a way that represents that she is much more reserved than Ren, and is kind and outgoing towards pretty much anyone that's lending an ear to her. She's also much more afraid and puts the reality of a situation as the first and foremost option. Rin is to me, and I hope it'll be shown in the story; as someone that isn't meant to be the "Hero" (and even then..that word's a stretch), but will accept her position and bear the consequences.
> 
> Even if eventually, those consequences would bear too much.
> 
> Voice wise, I knew I was going off of using how Megan Taylor Harvey performed in FLCL:Alternative as Kana, and I knew to think of the voice for her in a way that doesn't mean she's as cocky and sure as Ren's VA in English, Xander Mobus.
> 
> As far as...biological details (As I won't go into specifics unless with reason in the main story):  
Name - Rin Amamiya  
Age - 16 (At the start of the game, more on that in the future)  
Height - 5'4  
Hair - As you will see, she dons a natural black hair that's at a level of being close to her shoulders. She wears it long, and doesn't put it in a form of a ponytail, unlike Kasumi's as seen in the current visuals of P5R.  
Glasses - She wears them, and does need them for reading more than anything else
> 
> No. 2 will be a backstory chapter more on why Rin's..in her predicament, along with seeing some of her weaknesses shining through.


	2. No. 2 - Forfeited Life

_**1.23.16XX** _

"And that's all we have for today's meeting." A female voice called out in-front of the group. "Thank you all for taking the time out to discuss the matters of what we will be doing going forward in our club's year. Rina, is there anything else accounted for that we must discuss?"

As the female voice finishes speaking, Rin Amamiya, a 2nd year at Higamaki High, stands up in-front of the group. "That concludes all the major key-topics for us today."

The girl, Rin Amamiya, is what would appear as a seemingly normal girl. Despite her tendencies to be somewhat reserved, she's the example of a model student. And today was no exception.

The group ends their session; as Rin overlooks a series of documents and paperwork with her glasses on. 'Next meeting will be on the upcoming field trip for February, as we need to finalize the paperwork..' Lost in thought, Rin's interrupted as a flailing punch hit her like a fly. It was noticeable for her to look, as she saw next to her a 1st year with natural blue hair.

"You've done a great job Rina." The girl spoke, seeing the documents. As Rin looked to the documents, she burrowed her brows. "We've got this trip under the bag. With your ability to help pin-point and my ability to speak fluently in french, things should be great!"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Nao," Rin began to say; "But it's going to take more than just some french words for us to get far in this business trip. That said..." Rin looked to Nao, with a smirk as she spoke in a cheeky tone. "I'll ensure that I find the best homme to sweep you away!" As Rin finished the sentence, she laughed in delight. 'Out of all the jokes I could make, "homme" is the first french word that I can use?!'

As Nao playfully jabs Rin, the two calm down and look to the documents. "As you're Senpai," Nao spoke, "if you need anything; my cell ID is with you." 

"Thank you Nao, it means a lot." Rin smiled as she looked at Nao for a second. She then returned to the documents. "I'm going to need some time, so I can't leave school just yet. Head off without me, okay?"

Nao nods, as she heads out of the room; leaving Rin now alone in the club room.

'...Alright, now with Nao out of the way,' Rin grabs her pen and readies it. 'Time to get wild!'

* * *

As the sunset unfolds, Rin finishes her work and carefully places it all within her folders, and places the folders within a carrying case bearing the school emblem.

'_I can finish this tomorrow, as it'll be a Sunday..I'm sure they won't mind._'

As Rin readies her case, she grabs it and heads out of the school; waving to anyone still around. As she reaches the entrance, Rin feels the slight buzzing of her phone, with a message from "Overlord". Rin overlooks the message, as it's a call for more hours at a part-time job of hers.

Rin sighs as she looks. "They need me in?" RIn looks around, and sees the sun setting. '_Well...it might be good to get more prepared.._'

Rin overlooks on her phone, as she walks away from the school; and tries to call her mother. Taking two attempts, the phone call began.

"Hey mom," Rin began; "I got a text from my boss, he has an opportunity for more money. I'm gonna head up and take the hours, is that alright?"

"Hi Rin, and it's fine." The voice of her mother spoke, with a tired tone. "Just make sure you head home via the quick route, okay?"

"Understood mother," Rin assured, with a calm voice. "I promise, I'll be good."

After the two exchanged their goodbyes in the phone, Rin went off and began her night shift at a local convenience store.

For Rin, she had been saving up her expenses for the upcoming trip to Iwatodai, as part of a joint-school effort to see how businesses operate and work alongside eachother; as they had gained permission to spend time at The Kirijo Group. For Rin, the trip meant a lot for her; as she looked to hone her skills in a future in business, and made sure to strive on seeing all sides of the coin.

As the night goes on, Rin grabs a protein bar and leaves work; now more lax in her clothing as she continues to walk. 

'Tomorrow I'll be off-work and off-school, so I should focus on getting that document finalized for the next meeting..but what should I do besides that?'

Rin continued to think, as she kept her direction until..

"Just get in the damn car..!"

'Huh?'

Rin looked around, unsure where the loud shouting came from.

"Please, stop this!" A female voice now shouted in terror, as Rin looked stunned; being able to hear it from her right. 

Rin quickly began to move, trying to find out where the voices were coming from. 'What in the world is going--'

As Rin turned a corner, she happened to see a woman struggling next to a car, as the man in-front of her was trying to shove her into the passengers seat.

"Don't give me this shit.." The man, clearly in a drunken state; "You will do _**what I say**_, got it?"

'This is wrong--!' Rin quickly dropped her bag, as the woman cried out in fear. 

"Tch', what a waste of time; dealing with you." He shoved the woman down to the ground. "You realize who I am, whore?!"

"I'll call the police--!"

The woman frantically says, pulling out her phone. It didn't take long for him to snatch it, and threw it into the bush. "And who do you think will care, huh?! I AM the Police, and no-one will--" He stopped, as the sound of police sirens were beginning to ignite. He turns to face Rin, now noticing her. "If you know what's best woman, don't have me involve this chick in on this too. Now, get in the fucking car!" The man shouted with an intense vigor, looking back to the defenseless woman.

"Sir, stop this nonsense now." Rin spoke out in a hesitant and angered state, looking to the man. 'Like no way am I going to let you get what you want.'

The man looked intensely, as the woman shakily got into the edge of the car, with a fearful expression. "Good..now, I'll be nice and give you two options girl." He gestured to Rin in an arrogant and cocky tone. "You can either get in the damn car, and we'll pretend that this never happened with you back in your home..or you could run from this area; and never cross paths with me again."

"Sir," Rin began; "If you can just stop and wait for the police to come, they can escort you to wherever you go. You don't have to involve this woman." 

The man clenched his fists, as he looked at Rin in anger. "You..thinking you can tell me what to do, huh!" He quickly lynched at her, with Rin pushing the man back. As the man stumbled, he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a railing.

'Oh god, I didn't mean--' Rin quickly reacted in shock; worried. As she tried to help, the man pushed her back. 

"Damn brat.." The man looked up to her, as blood trickled onto his face. The sirens became much more noticeable. "Your life is forfit."

As the sirens became glaringly loud, a group of police officers exit the car.

"Arrest this girl!" The man ordered the officers, as he pointed to Rin.

Rin couldn't react, as the pair of officers rushed over and apprehended the shocked student.

"I'll ensure that you're life is a living hell, for trying to mess with me." The man says, getting up as he pulls his phone.

"W-wait-!"

All in the matter of seconds, Rin's life became forfeit.

* * *

** _Change The Game_ **

_No. 2 - Forfeited Life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now-now--now wait!
> 
> Before you come at me with the anger over not including "I'LL SUE", lemme explain!
> 
> ___  
In all jokings aside, this was fun to give a bit more texture to see how people would first see the man that ruined Ren's (or in this case, Rin's) life; and the idea I wanted to process, is that he was a drunken ass that would bargain to result in him not getting his hands "dirty". Rin, would resort as her first-measure, to not end things in violence; and would try to speak peacefully (even with some bite). 
> 
> In another note, I also wanted to do something that shined Rin as a person that isn't a blank slate. Especially in a story like this, having her begin with things that she has maintained, is something I would like to include; as the events of the suing do have repercussions.
> 
> The release of chapters will be on Mondays and Wednesdays every 2 weeks; as the chapters should range in length.
> 
> No. 3 will end our trip down memory lane, as we begin the main story of Change The Game; as I can't wait to begin this story.
> 
> Additionally, the initial reaction to this story has been nothing short of great. I hope y'all enjoy what I have en-store.


	3. No. 3 - Forced Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"The most important thing any broken individual can do is keep their chin up and keep moving forward."_
> 
> -Matt Hardy

_ **1.25.16XX** _

Sitting within a lone cell, Rin looks down to the ground, with a fearful expression. '_What did he mean by these words?! And why aren't they allowing me to call mother..!_'

She looks around, seeing another empty cell in-front of hers.

'_I...I thought I did some good, and yet--_'

As Rin continued in thought, she was alarmed as the sound of the police came in, as two officers stood in-front of her.

"Miss Rin Amamiya," one officer says in a flat tone, "Step to the opening."

Rin looks to the officers, and stands. She walks over, and places her hands over. As quick as a flash, she was cuffed; as the door alarm blurted.

"Stand five feet from the door."

Rin complied, as shortly after; the door opened. 

"Follow us and keep to a steady pace."

Rin moved forward, and followed the officers. Soon after, she arrived to a empty courtroom, with only a few men in suits and Rin's mother, sitting within the courtroom. Additionally on the side of the prosecution, was the woman that Rin saw two nights ago.

'_That's--!_'

Rin paused, but continued to move to not cause discord. She found her way to her position; as she waited for the courts to begin. 

* * *

It all happened so fast. Rin's case went as fast as it began, with the sides skewed to the prosecutions side. Charged with sexual assault and threatening a public official, Rin was charged and placed with a mandate of authorized probation. As the case ended, Rin's life became shattered; as she had been expelled from her school following allegations of sexual misconduct and adultery charges were embedded.

As Rin was released from custody, she followed her mother out of the police station and into a car. With the two within the car, Rin spoke.

"Mother, I--" Just as she spoke, she was slapped in the face from her mother. This kept Rin silent, as they went home.

Once the two arrived, Rin and her mother returned inside; as she picked up a contact page. "I'm having you sent out away from here. Seeing you're school doesn't want you here, and you've been now fired from your job." She flickered in the pages, and stopped as she found the page she was looking for. "I'll take a few months, but you are going to leave this home."

"Mother," Rin tried to speak up again; hesitant to not get slapped in the face again. "I never meant to get involved. I was off work, and then"

"And then you placed yourself in a situation that you had no reason to be in!" The mother shouted at Rin, with a venomous voice. "It's the same thing that happened to your father, and now he's not with us anymore because of his reckless actions!"

Rin stuttered in shock from her mothers tone, striking her to a cord.

"I've been keeping this family afloat for the past 4 years, and this is what you've had to give back?! Your life here, in this town, is ruined. And it's because you couldn't turn and look the other way."

Rin stood still, feeling the weight of every word given to her by her mother; as if it crushed her in like a boulder. Before her mother could begin any further, Rin ran to her room in tears; processing the words her mother spoke of. She locked the door, and slid to the ground, in tears. She had no means to contact anyone, and worse, had now been charged with things she never committed. The emotions got to her, in a way that she had never been in.,

'_Please...someone..save me from this.._'

* * *

_ **4.08.16XX** _

The months had past since the initial charges. Rin's mother, had gotten approval alongside an guardian from Tokyo, a way for Rin to move and live in the city. Additionally, she had been accepted to Shujin, on the account of her grades and past experience in education, even with the charges. Rin had been kept in her home up until this moment, and with her bag packed with only the essentials, began to head to the train station with her mother.

As they had arrived, Rin and her mother were waiting at the train platform; as the two of them sat.

"...Here." Rin's mother gestured, handing the departing teenager a cell phone. "It'll help you get to where you're meant to be. After that, a man named Sojiro Sakura will take you in. You'll be on probation in Tokyo until March of next year, after that..it doesn't matter."

Rin looked down in sorrow. "Will..you keep in touch?"

Rin's mother kept silent.

'_...I..understand..why would you want to associate with me anyways, after everything I had done to you._'

"If you want to come back here, I won't stop you. But the school won't accept you, so I would imagine you'd rather stay in the city with Shujin Academy."

Rin looked to her mother, listening.

"Rin.." Rin's mother continued, "You're one of the brightest stars I know. And yet..you were placed with things you may or may not of been responsible."

"..But mother," Rin reacted from that statement with a tone of confusion, "you know they lied about certain thing, like the school's involvement of expelling me. I never did any of those things, and yet I'm--"

"falsely accused?" Rin's mother interrupted her. "One push from a place that you could not reach, and like that; everything would spiral down...so I'll ask you this, as my final words that I'll say to you for the time being:" She looked at Rin, with a vigored face. "Don't start something that you can get hurt from. That is my final words as Megami Amamiya, your mother."

As Megami finished speaking, she stood up; and faced Rin. As she bows to her daughter, she begins to walk away; leaving Rin alone.

'...Mother..' Rin continued to be in thought, with her head lowered in shame. 'I'm..' As the leaving daughter held her head low, a familiar voice broke out. "Rina?"

Rin blinked, and turned to see a familiar person looking at her with gloom. '_ What are you..! _'

"...Nao..?" Before Rin could finish her sentence, the train for Tokyo had begun to arrive.

Nao looked to Rin with a..apologetic expression. "I..came to say goodbye." her arm went into a bag she had held, as what came out with her hand; was an emblem of the school. "It's a lucky charm, to make sure that you're not alone."

Rin stood and was given the charm, with her tears watering up. "Nao," Rin began to speak; "If you associate with me for even a second, you'll--" Rin was ambushed by a slight jab from Nao, as Nao looked to Rin with a smirk.

"We may not see each other again here, but I refuse to believe that this is the end. I'm no longer you're Senpai, so I don't care what happens now." Nao spoke, stopping Rin's speaking. "You were one of the best kouhai's that I've gotten to share time with. So wherever you go next, don't be afraid for me, okay Rin?"

Rin teared up, as she embraced Nao for a quick hug. Before they could finish, the last call for Tokyo had been made.

"Now go, it's a forced departure, but I hope my appearance hasn't made things worse." Nao looked at Rin, when her face popped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, curious.

"I forgot, here's my phone number--!" She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, as she jotted down numbers and gave it to Rin. "Now go, and contact me when you're in Tokyo!"

Rin nodded, as she quickly grabbed her bags, and glanced to Nao in a smile. Though she were to leave her home as someone she could never be there anymore, her new life began; as the train began to leave. As the momentum of the train continued, Rin took out her phone, and placed Nao's phone number in. Soon after, she had placed the charm in her bags; keeping it safe. '..Thank you, Nao.'

Now gone from the place she had lived, all that lied next..was a new horizon.

* * *

** _Change The Game_ **

_No. 3 - Forced Departure_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin's story, has begun.
> 
> Setting Rin's background has been something I've wanted to do since I got the idea for this story, and understandably so; as it helps me pave how she reacts and responds in the scenarios created by Atlus. Especially with a Female option, the dynamic of the story can and would open up.
> 
> A big change is also introducing a proper parental figure for Rin. And how I approached it, was with the mentality that we saw the parents in at the beginning: angered and deciding to put their child away. But for Megami, I thought more to echo that Megami is someone that is a bit fractured as it stands. In Chapter 2, I wanted to put in the initial concern; and lie it down to prepare for the reality that outside of Megami, she is alone.
> 
> I hope to tackle this more in the future, as I have some plans for Megami as a character. And I feel like it'd be a good way to incorporate a twist to the formula.
> 
> An additional aspect, is Rin's father in some ways. As I won't go into it until later on, the lack of a fatherly figure _does_ have an impact for Rin as a character. It strikes me more connected in a way that I hope to explain later on...
> 
> And finally, to drive it home; is with Nao. I do not believe that people would easily believe things one way or another, and I wanted to include this as Nao. As I know there are cases to where people's viewpoints differ from others. And in a way, Rin's a case to where we see her warm up to Rin in Chapter 2, and that it doesn't immediately leave. Like Megami, there is some fun to have with the potential of the dynamic of Rin and Nao, as I can't wait to share it.
> 
> No. 4 brings us finally to April 9th, as Visions of Blue begin to appear. I can't wait to begin the preparations of my own 'Futaba' Cannon for this...hehehehe.


	4. No. 4 - Visions of Blue

** _4.09.16XX_ **

Lost in thought, Rin remains seated in the train leading to Tokyo, overlooking the bustle and hustle of the city. Various signs and symbols are prominently displayed, as Rin looks at them with a bit of awe. 'Okay Rin, a new life in a new place..hopefully it blends in as well as I hope.' She continues looking, as she notices a group of girls gawking. 

"Did you see what Goro had accomplished a few nights ago!?"

"Yeah, totally; man what would it take to have a chance meeting with him."

_'..Goro?'_

"Um..excuse me.." Rin carefully spoke, in an unsure tone; "Who's..Goro?"

The two girls took a look at themselves, confused and betrayed. They returned their looks to Rin. "Goro Akechi!" One of the girls piked up. "He's hailed as the great prince detective! Especially following the countless cases that he's won over!"

"...Wait," Rin spoke, confused; "Wasn't there another great prince detective that won over countless cases from years ago?"

"Shirogane's old news!" The other girl spoke, "Not many associate Naoto Shirogane with that title anymore, especially as of recent."

Rin blinked at the information, somewhat processing at it. "I...um..thank you.."

Rin looked to her clothing; as opposed to wearing the Shujin Academy uniform, decided to wear her casual clothes for the sake of the trip. _'For the time being, this is a new start Rin..might as-well enjoy the moment while I can, before things take a nosedive.'_

Rin sighed, as she looked to her phone, and seeing the address of this Sojiro Sakura's home, noting it being labeled as two locations: Sojiro's house and a place LeBlanc.

Rin looked to a search engine, finding the name of Leblanc match within the city of Tokyo as a small cafe in the same area as Sojiro's house, Yongen-Jaya. 'I_'ll start with this Sojiro's house, and if worse comes..whatever Leblanc has.'_

As Rin placed away her phone, she grabbed the charm given to her by Nao; and holds it next to her.

"Watch over for me..okay?"

* * *

As Rin exited out of the Train, she began to walk past the hallways of Shibuya Station. _'So I need to head to..the Yongen-Jaya station..but I need to go outside for a detour..and then head to the Underground stations..'_

Rin began her trek, as she exited out of a stairway; leading her to see a glimpse of the bustling and hustling city. She had expected a large gathering, but not to this level; as it stunned and kept her on-guard slightly. Rin then felt a buzzing via her phone, as she took it out for a second; only to find a massive image in the center of the phone. _'What the..'_ She hesitantly placed her free hand, and touched the image on her phone; showing no signs of it visibly doing anything. _'..Am I being hacked..or..'_ She trailed off, as the sounds all around her began to quickly and quietly diminish. 

As she looked around, it became almost apparent that time somehow..slowed down. And in doing so, the denizens around Shibuya froze in place; causing the black-haired traveler a bit of a shock. _'W-what the hell..?!'_ Rin hesitantly looked around, and then began to walk; unsure of what to do. Moving slightly, she avoided contact from those around her, and then came to a stop as she saw an ominious blue flame begin to enter the area. The blue flame continued to grow, more and more; as it began dwarfing a large height equal to that of a 2-story building. _'W-What the hell is that?!'_ As she stood, Rin looked with a stroke of fear in her eyes. As she continued to look, the flames then moved, almost-transformed; as a shape of a woman began to appear.

Before she could register, the shape of wings sprouted with the flames, as she stood there; dumbfounded. And just as she looked further, a orangish face began to rose, with a sinister grin plastered on the face of this shape. Before Rin could process anything further, her field of vision was surrounded in a white light, causing her to shield her eyes. After a few seconds, the sounds of Shibuya's bustle returned, as Rin looked around to see everyone back in motion; as if nothing had happened, and with no flames around. _'..what did I..'_ Rin looked to herself, and saw the directions to Yongen-Jaya now properly processing on her phone; without the image previously seen to her. _'..Could it of been..just my dreams?'_

Rin continued onward, deciding to drop the topic for the time being; and to focus on getting to Yongen-Jaya.

* * *

Eventually after a short delay on the train, Rin had arrived at Yongen-Jaya, and quickly made her way to her first destination. She past by the streets of Yongen-Jaya, noticing the mixture of culture and life in a small portion--beating her town by the metric truck-ton. Being caught off-guard by a corgi barking at her, she quickly arrived at the house relating to Sojiro Sakura; as she noticed a pager at the gate. Rin decided to press the button, and began to speak. "Excuse me," Rin began, "I'm..Rin Amamiya. I'm here for the Probation sentence.." She let go of the button, waiting for a response. After a few minutes, she tried again; and to no avail. '..Well..so much for one direction.' Before Rin could think further, a male voice to the right of her blurted out. 

"Just my luck--Sakura san's not here..maybe I should try to give this to Leblanc."

Rin looked to the voice, and cautiously looked. "Excuse me?" The man in a delivery outfit looked to her. "You said a place called Leblanc--might you know where it is?"

"Ah, yes. It's not that far from here, you just go back and then take a left before heading to the train station." The man answered, with a clean voice to him. 

"Thank you very much sir."

The man nodded, as he began to go back into his truck; leaving Rin to begin heading down to Leblanc. After quickly avoiding the corgi, she arrived to the front of a building bearing a red and white awning; with the white bearing a text that says '"Leblanc"'.

"..So..this is the place." Rin spoke quietly to herself, observing the signage around the storefront. She looked to the door, seeing an '"Open"' sign on the inside portion of the door. Hesitantly, Rin decided to open the door, and began to head inside. Immediately, Rin could smell a hearty aroma alongside the scent of the wood flooring; as the TV screen in the back portion displayed the news.

_"As you could see, the passengers were still on the bus as it drove on the wrong side of the street. Even though the Public Transportation has made comments contradicting these images and videos..." _

As Rin walked slightly more into the room, she noticed on the kitchen side a somewhat gruff looking man with a long and pointed beard, as he was recounting of something to do with seashells. Rin began to walk more forward, as the man took notice of her clothing. 

"Hmm..oh right, that was supposed to be today, wasn't it." The man placed a newspaper onto the counter as he scuffled his head slightly. "I shouldn't be shocked of a lady like you to end up into here.."

Before Rin could comment, she noticed as an older man and his wife began to stand from one of the dining seats; and gave some yen to the man behind the counter. "It's a good thing that this place is nestled in such a private place, we don't have to worry about you getting into any potential accidents in here."

"Oh?" 

"You know, considering the freak accidents that have been happening all around here.."

Soon after, the cafe was then left to that of the man behind the counter--and Rin. After a few seconds, the man got up and proceeded to head out from the counters, and to face Rin.

"Four hours, for a small cup of a coffee." The man began to state, "I assume a train delay? And hopefully nothing of..well, problematic circumstances?"

Rin nodded. "There was a train delay from Shibuya to Yongen-Jaya, due to an accident..sir.."

"So then--you're the one I presume?"

"Yes." Rin bowed "I am Rin Amamiya, me and my mother thanks you for this."

The man looked to her, and then began to turn back. "I was wondering what kind of a delinquent you'd be--but so-far you've had nothing to show any true lights of any ill-intent." He turned to the side, and gestured to the stairs next to the restroom. "I am Sojiro Sakura. I will be taking care of you for the next year."

Sojiro turned to the stairs, and gestured Rin to follow him. _'..so this is his place of work..feels quaint and nice.'_ Rin and Sojiro enter the second floor, as she began to notice immediately of the level of dust and age this portion of the building had. 

Sojiro turned on the lights, as he looked to Rin. "This will be your place for the duration of your probation. I'll give you the bed-sheets as it is--but you'll be on your own for this floor." He grabbed the bedsheets, and placed them on the mattress next to the window. "I was explained of what had transpired--by the accounts of your mother, and those who were involved in your case. Inflicting Body injury..it's not something I'd picture with someone that looks like yourself." The statement, caused Rin to jump; as she looked to Sojiro with a slight plead. 

"I didn't mean to harm him. I was just trying--"

"To help someone who was being 'harassed', or so the reports went." Sojiro gave a scowled look to the black hair student. _'So he'd believe in the report too..'_ Rin looked with anger in her eyes. "I don't want to hear it. And I won't bother getting involved in what you've done, just don't get me involved. After getting your criminal record, claims of sexual assault went at the school you presided, leading to an expulsion. And the courts called for you to be transferred, with your mother agreeing to those accords. She got rid of you, because you were that of a nuisance." Sojiro turned to a work desk, and proceed to look at some of the books on the table. "Keep whatever you've done on the down low. I am operating this business, and if the word gets out; then it wouldn't just be you on the line. Behave yourself until the end of your service, and then your probation will end. After that, we can figure things out from there."

Sojiro began to head to the edge of the room, leading to the stairs. "I have some dinner for you downstairs in the fridge. Just clean your meal once your done, and make sure to head to sleep early for tonight. We'll be heading to Shujin Academy tomorrow.."Sojiro finishes, heading downstairs and leaving Rin alone to her devices.

Rin looked around, and placed her bag on the floor. Deciding to sit on the bed, Rin places her hands on her head, and silently grabs the phone. As she tries calling Megumi, the line goes to voicemail. "..Hi mom..it's me. I'm calling to let you know, I'm now in Tokyo. I met Sojiro Sakura, the owner of Leblanc, and have now arrived at the place I'll be. I...I..miss you. And I'm hoping things are fine where you are. I'll contact you as much as I can, so please..I'm always willing to hear you." 

As Rin finishes the voicemail, she sends it to her mother and waits. _'..well, I guess I can clean for the moment.'_ As she notices a series of cleaning supplies, Rin decides to begin fixing the upper floor. It took most of the night, but she finished it with the room looking more pleasant than it did before. She then noticed a large cardboard box, with the address of her hometown. Rin opened it, and noticed all the things she needed. 'I guess I should change from these to something more..comfortable.'

Taking a quick moment in the bathroom, she exited to enter the first floor with a grey v-neck t-shirt, alongside a pair of blue pajamas. And as she returned to finish having everything in order, she quickly grabbed the meal Sojiro left her and ate it in the cafe. Finished, she quickly cleaned up and decided to head towards the attic once again. She looked around, more confident in the status of her room. "Good, good. More proper and usable. Still, there are somethings I can do, but that's for another time.." She proceeded to head to the bed, sitting down to observe the room in it's full state. _'..so this is where I'll be..'_

She lied down to the bed, placing her head on the pillow. _'..all of this..was my doing..was I in the right choice to do that?'_ Rin looked with an angered expression, as her temple would eventually settle; with her eyes closing. She was waiting for sleep, until the feeling of her phone buzzing came back. _'Mother?'_ Rin quickly pulled out her phone, as she then noticed the large red image once again, now the size of a standard app. Rin's eyes browed, looking at the app. "..So mystery app, why are you here.." she muttered, pressing the button, with the intent to delete it. However, as soon as she presses the button, Rin eyes widen; as she feels the embrace of sleep presiding near-instantaneously. 

* * *

Rin blurted up, opening her eyes as she felt a small sliver of water hitting her temple. The first thing in her vision, was the roof bearing blue padding, alongside the walls. She moves up, hearing chains. She looks around, to then notice herself chained up. 'W-what the?!' Rin frantically looks, as she realizes instantly of what she was wearing: a White and black prison uniform.

She moves her legs to the ground, as she sits and processes. 'How am I--no, why am I here?! And what even is--'

Rin thought further and further, as the sound of a loud slam made her wince and shriek. Her head cocked, as she then noticed two figures, in-front of a prison door.

Both figures were wearing a bluish uniform, with yellows adorning their clothing. Additionally, one of them had their hair frazzled and unkempt, while the other was more groomed and pampered.

Rin looked to them, and tried to get up, to then notice a ball and chain strapped to her right ankle, making Rin's movements staggered. "W..Where--"

"You are in the presence of our master, you wretch!" The figure with the groomed hair spoke, in a bitter tone. "So you've come too--Inmate."

Rin moved forward, as she leaned to the door; leading the two to move to the side. From there, Rin began to see around here, a circular room with many cells; as a single man with a long nose sits behind a chair. 

"...Trickster.." The man called, with a long nose as he gave a smile. "**Welcome to my Velvet Room.**"

* * *

**Change The Game**

_No. 4 - Vision's of Blue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo Boy~
> 
> Sojiro, the Assistants, and Igor have all arrived! And in this chapter, I wanted to introduce Rin to Tokyo in a way that was more..dynamic I could say. She's more questioning of what's around her, and what others would be doing. But you also see her confide more when around Sojiro, and more..obeying the words. I also didn't include Sojiro checking up on Rin, and followed slightly more to that of P5A's wording of the scene. And as obvious as it is, we don't flash back to the past, because we just had two chapters focusing on that front.
> 
> Next Chapter should be fun! We get to finally go to Shujin, are introduced to the assistants more properly, and some..antics ensue.


	5. No. 5 - Prelude to The Game

_ Previously on Change The Game: _

Rin moved forward, as she leaned to the door; leading the two to move to the side. From there, Rin began to see around here, a circular room with many cells; as a single man with a long nose sits behind a chair. 

"...Trickster.." The man called, with a long nose as he gave a smile. "**Welcome to my Velvet Room.**"

* * *

The man looked around, with his eyes moving in curiosity and intrigue. "Hmm," the man began to speak in a darkened voice, "Welcome: I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dreams and reality, mind over matter. My name is _**Igor**_: Remember it well.."

Rin looked at this "'Igor'" with a confused and nervous expression. "Where am I? Why am I locked up behind this cell!"

"You dare speak to our master this way inmate!" The figure to the right of her spoke.

"Simply put, the you rested in reality, is fast asleep. And within here, this place exists as a dream." The figure to the left, with a frazzled and unkempt hair spoke.

"And now you know of the importance of you being here with our master, so stand up straight!" 

Igor waited, as Rin then turned her head to see Igor's wicked smile. 'That smile..and that nose..I feel like I'm more in a nightmare than anything..'

"As my assistants have carefully put, this room is only accessible to those who have..signed a "Contract". It is a rare and special privilege. This is my domain, so remember it well.." Igor explained. "I have summoned you here, in important matters."

"..I-important matters?" Rin asked shakily, concerned of the implications. 

"Yes. It involves your life after-all."

Rin widened her eyes by the statement, and the way it was spoken. 'W-wait, my life?!'

"Admittedly, this is a surprise to see what you're heart represents. Fitting in some regards, I suppose." Igor began to speak clearly. "To think, a "Prisoner of Fate" would be in the most literal of terms. In the future, that fate will lead you to ruin.."

"..Ruin? T-that's," Rin breathed heavily by the statement, 'What does he mean by ruin..!' "Are you trying to pull my leg here!" Rin shouted, as she pulled on the door, with the chains clashing to it. This caused the man in the chair to laugh.

"Such intensity. Even as I have not told you of a way to oppose this fate, you rebel from Ruin as it stands." Igor placed his hands down to the table. "In order to avoid ruin, you must be.."Rehabilitated". And in doing so, will grant you freedom." 

Rin stopped shaking the door, listening intently to his words.

"I must ask you: Are you willing to avoid the fate that has been bestowed? Or will you fall to what others have spoken of for you?"

"..this is..a lot to process."

Igor looked at Rin, with curiosity. 

"Hmm.." Igor spoke slowly. "I suppose this can be saved for another opportune discussion. If you mind, I'd like to observe your path of rehabilitation; and to see how far you'd go in this manner."

The two figures turned to face Rin, now looking directly at her.

"Ah," Igor spoke surprised. "I forgot to introduce you to my assistants. On your right, is Edward. And to your left, is Henry. They serve as my wardens to help observe your rehabilitation."

The one on the right, Edward, gave a chuckle. "Try all you might, inmate."

The one on the left, Henry, glanced at Edward. "Our mission as the wardens: is to protect the inmates. Consider us, as you're collaborators. if you remain obedient, that is."

Rin looked at the two, and noticed now at this point; that they adorned eye-patches, each of them bearing the mark of a giant V on the eye-patch.

"I will explain what Henry and Edward do, when you return."

Henry and Edward turn, and now face Igor.

"It is almost time.." As Igor finishes speaking, the sound of alarms begin to ring around the room, causing Rin's head to slightly throb. "Take your time to slowly come to terms and understand this place. We will meet again.."

Henry turns, as Rin steps back and back further into the cell; now placing her hands on her ears. "The time, is up inmate. Return to where you lie!"

All that Rin could register left, was collapsing to the ground; and drifting away.

* * *

** _4.10.16XX_ **

* * *

* * *

Tossing and turning, Rin looks around grogged as she begins to waken from her sleep. '..my head..why does it feel I just got hit by a ton of bricks?' RIn looks to the window, seeing that the morning sun hasn't risen yet. '..Feeling like crap, go figure.' Rin stretched, giving a loud yawn in her bed; and turned to look around in the room. 'Yup, same attic. At-least I'm slightly awake. But now..I have to get ready.'

Rin gets up, and walks over to her clothes, to find the school uniform of Shujin Academy. 'So..time to put this on for real.'

After a few minutes, Rin finally got on her Shujin Academy uniform: a black overcoat with red buttons on-top of a white turtleneck like shirt. And in the middle of the turtleneck, lies a black ribbon. Along with it, is a plaid skirt with red, white and black finishing; black leggings; and shoes. As Rin finished up, she placed her glasses in a case; and placed it in a school purse. 'Perfect. I look average to where I don't need to worry about anyone going after me.'

Rin began to walk to her bed, and picked up her phone, looking to see if she got any messages from her mother. Alas, she failed, and hadn't gotten anything. '..it's probably nothing.'

Catching the black-haired girl off-guard, the sound of knocking came from downstairs. "Are you up?" Sojiro's voice called.

"Ah--yes." Rin blurted, processing the thoughts quickly. Soon after, Sojiro came upstairs.

"I see you're ready. Follow me, we'll be going through in my car for today."

Rin got up, as Sojiro began to walk back to the stairs; prompting her to follow.

* * *

In the car, Sojiro began to drive as Rin sat in the passengers seat. "We'll be going to the Aoyama district. It's a bit expensive but--"

"Yup, so I went ahead and bought a pass with the money I had left from my past job." Rin spoke kindly to Sojiro, trying to not tip him off. This caused the old shopkeep to be off-guard. 

"I-i see. You didn't have to do that, I could've bought it for you."

"I appreciate the thought, Sakura-san," Rin spoke, "But..I don't want to burden you anymore than I have."

Sojiro was silent for a minute.

'..Did I say something wrong?'

"You know..you sure don't seem like what was reported." Sojiro nonchalantly spoke. "The principal will stress me to tell you, but I feel like you understand the gravity of the situation, yes?"

Rin nodded.

"I see." Sojiro took a breather. "Just when we get there, try to be careful of your wording."

Rin hesitantly nodded, as the two continued their way.

* * *

Coming up to the stairway of Shujin Academy, Rin slightly gapes from the size and height of the school. 'This place is massive..Didn't think a school could be this high.' She interrupted her thoughts, as Sojiro gave a cough; causing Rin to slightly pace herself to the school gate. In-front of the gate, was a series of stairs leading to the entrance of the main building. The two began to enter inside, as they were greeted in the main locker hallway by a female student with braided brown hair.

"Might you be Miss Amamiya's guardian?" She looked to Sojiro.

"Yes. I am Sojiro Sakura."

The student looked up on a folder, landing to it. "I see. In that case, follow me."

Rin and Sojiro began to head upstairs, as they eventually arrived to the Principal's office. The female student knocked, as the door opened quickly by another woman. This woman wore a yellow and beige shirt with black hair on her head. "Thank you Miss Makoto Niijima. You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

Makoto nodded her head, and left the area to a small room on the floor. Rin and Sojiro entered, as a large man without hair stood up. "Good morning, Sakura-san, Miss Amamiya-san." 

Rin nodded. "Good morning." She bowed. "I am Rin Amamiya, My mother and I thank you for allowing me to be accepted into Shujin Academy."

"I understand." The man began to say, "I am Principal Kobayakawa. Before we begin, we must address the subject at hand first:" Kobayakawa gave a stern look to Rin. "If you cause any problems or scenarios, you will be immediately expelled from the school."

Rin nodded. "I understand sir."

"We here at Shujin had hesitance towards accepting you into our school." Kobayakawa began to explain, "But, we noticed your grade level in your past schools; and along with outside factors, were convinced to accept. You may of done a variety of things, but with you accepted, you must be willing to obey and adhere to our guidelines and principles. Is that understood?"

Rin nodded further to the principal.

"Good." he gestured to the woman on his left. "For the rest of the time here, I would like you to be introduced to your homeroom teacher."

The woman on the left walked forward, facing Rin.

"I am Sadayo Kawakami. For the next hour, would you mind following me, as I show you around the school and give you your ID? Sakura-san has to file some papers, and we'll return here once the tour is over."

Rin turned to Sojiro, with her face asking in permission. The shopkeep nodded, approving. Rin then turned back to Sadayo, and nodded in approval. Soon after, the two began to head off.

After a quick stop to get Rin's ID, the two began to walk around the school. Sadayo made sure Rin was informed of every aspect, at-least for what was open. Eventually, the two began to head back from the Gym, as they were stopped by an tall and lean looking man.

"Oh? Sadayo, might this be the transfer student?" The man quickly glanced, causing Rin to bow.

"Yes." the black-haired student began to speak. "I am Rin Amamiya."

The man gave a smile. "Understood. Kawakami-San, might she know of myself in reputation?"

Kawakami nodded in declining. "No. Rin Amamiya, this is Suguru Kamoshida. He is the head of our PE division. He's been involved in the professional scene, and helds lead our Volleyball teams."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kamoshida." Rin offered to shake his hand.

"My pleasure, Miss Amamiya-san." Kamoshida checked his clock. "Oh, I suppose it's the time. I'll be heading off now. Take care of yourself." Kamoshida then headed off, waving at the two.

Kawakami sighs, and begins to move back to the main building, causing Rin to follow. As the two continue talking, Kawakami stops as they arrive next to the stairs.

'..hmm?'

Rin looks at Kawakami, noticing her posture being of confusion.

"Mr's. Kawakami..?" Rin began to ask, looking unsure. "I..If this is about me joining your class so suddenly, and with my reputation, I am sorry. I assure you, I do not match any of what has been said of me in the documents."

"That's.." Kawakami began to say, surprised by Rin. However, she began to trail off. "It's nothing. That said, as Principal Kobayakawa has given you the warning, I will do the same." Miss Kawakami turns to Rin. "You were that of a sudden transfer. And I suspect, that people will become aware of your past reputation sooner than later. If you get into trouble, then I for the most part, won't be able to stop them. And as you'll be retaking 2nd year, people will look towards you, with varying eyes."

Rin nods, understanding Kawakami's words. "I understand." The black-haired transfer continued, "when Sakura-san first talked to me about it, he reminded it to me in a open and forward way. I want to put the past and throw it in a box, so that way I can move forward..it's what I can do at-least." '..at-least, for the public's eye.' Rin gave a half-hearted smile, hoping to pass it off.

Kawakami looked at Rin, with a sense of unease on her body. They then continued onward.

As the day went, Rin began to further make sure that everything was in order. Her slippers for the school was kept in the locker she was designated with; she was introduced to the other teachers, and then brought back to Principal Kobayakawa's office.

Sojiro turns to look at Rin. "Alright, all we need left is some final signatures from yourself. Meet me up at the front gate once you finish."

Rin looked in slight surprise. 'Wait, he's not going to be here for this final bit? ..I guess it could make some sense. Especially if this isn't stuff pertaining to him.' Rin nodded, as the shopkeep headed out, leaving Rin alone with Kawakami and Kobayakawa.

"Now, to speak of some final things.." Principal Kobayakawa began to speak, getting Rin's attention. "Due to the nature of your transfer, there is one thing that we do here that you will not be able to attend."

"Attend?" Rin asked, surprised by the statement.

Kawakami stepped up. "We organize a student trip during a period of time after the summer break. However, the School Board has opted to not permit you being able to attend the trip."

Rin looked at Kawakami, stunned by what she had said. 

"This has been in-consideration due to concerns of potential actions by yourself, if a situation similar to what got you into the parole, occurred again." Kawakami explained. "We will however offer something else, but we are taking this subject..delicately. Please do not refer it towards your fellow classmates."

Rin looked at the papers, and then back to Kawakami and Kobayakawa. "..I..I understand."

As the minutes pass by, Rin signs the remaining papers.

"And with that, that concludes everything we've been needing to do today." Kobayakawa states. "Kawakami-san will escort you out." As he sits down, Rin and Kawakami leave Kobayakawa to his own devices, beginning to head down.

'..I can't say I blame them,' Rin pondered as she walked. 'Why would you trust someone who's reputation got shot, beaten, and bloodied when they are placed with charges...It's still a bit..uneasy, not knowing what I'll be forced to do for that time.'

They soon returned to the front gates, as Sojiro stands; looking outward towards the streets. He turns, seeing Rin's face as he looks unsurprised.

"Now then," Miss Kawakami says, "I will be in the Faculty Room, waiting for you in the morning. The earlier is the better, but do be careful."

Rin turns, posing back a fake smile and then bows to Kawakami. "Thank you Miss Kawakami." Kawakami nods, turning away.

Sojiro looks to Rin, as she resets to a slightly tightened body expression. 

"Now then, follow me."

____

As Rin sits in the passenger seat, she looks to the series of papers and files she got and read a few of them. They listed all of Rin's classes, the school calendar, and prices for the assorted items. Not that it was an issue, due to already being prepared.

"So," Sojiro breaks the vehicle as it moves. "How did it feel? The school I mean."

Rin looked at Sojiro, uncertain how to respond.

"I can understand that it's..a lot to take in." Sojiro says, "Someone from a small town comes to the bustling streets of Tokyo..and you'd get flustered. Not to mention, it already seems apparent that your teacher and principal have already taken..interesting stances."

"..It feels.." Rin began to speak after a brief moment of silence. "Almost like a prison. More-so in how it's laid out, the level of connections, and how it flows."

"Then i can guess that it's fitting, considering that you have the criminal record now." Sojiro states, and then furrows once he is forced to stop the car. "Damn traffic..well, you were expelled once already, it's rather fascinating that they've allowed you in to begin with. They might see more value in you than you think. That said, it does worry me to how it could affect myself..it's a troublesome situation that you've put me in."

Rin reacted with a slight frown. "I.."

Sojiro waved at her. "Prove your worth that you aren't troublesome. The last thing you'd want is to be kicked out of a place that you've just got."

"...How..did you agree to it? More-so..how did you know my mother?"

Sojiro sat in silence, with an expression of contemplating his words.

"Well..your mother, Megami..called and asked me to do it. There wasn't really much in speaking, as I agreed to it. As for how I know her..it's complicated."

'..I feel as if I continue further..it could bring unwanted stress..' Rin bit her mouth slightly, and then began to speak. "I..thank you, Sakura-san."

Sojiro nodded, as the two waited for traffic to clear up.

As soon as Sojiro and Rin came home, Sojiro prepared a quick dinner for Rin; as he instructed her of how to close the shop. Before he left, he handed to Rin that of a journal, to help her write in to monitor her progress. Soon after he left, she changed to more comfortable wears, and decided to clean the worktable to write with the Journal.

With the workstation clean, she grabbed up her pen and began to write.

"..Journal log, 001. It's..admittedly weird writing out of these again, as it feels like from my childhood. But I guess it's necessary, considering the circumstances for I, Rin Amamiya. Today was a transitional day at best, more-so to finish up my efforts with school prep. I hope I get along, and while I hope to god that what happened in the past, stays in the past.."

She stopped writing, thinking of what to post. '..how do I tackle that elephant?'

"I feel like I'm beating around the bush, but I guess thats fine for the moment. This is after all, Journal Log 001; hehe.." 'Did I really just say "hehe" in text?' "Well then, I'm going to turn in and get some shuteye, hopefully there isn't any weird and cooky dreams as last night. That said, live life to the fullest Rina-rin."

Rin closed her journal, and placed it aside. She began to walk to the bed, before grabbing her phone, and to no avail, not being able to get Megami to pick up. She also looked to see how she'd get to Shujin by train. 'Last time I checked, it was going to Yongen-Jaya station, stopping at Shibuya, and then taking the Aoyana-Itchome transfer. From then, it should be as easy as walking with the students.'

Rin turned off her phone, and looked to the window. She opened it slightly, seeing the night skies as she turned off her lamp. "I guess this won't change at-least." Rin smiled, as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

** _4.11.16XX_ **

* * *

* * *

Rain. For all the things Rin accounted for, rain was not one of them. Before she left, Sojiro helped Rin to some breakfast, a curry dish. While it was delicious, the two of them overheard from the weather report the chance of rain. 

"..rain huh." Sojiro says surprised. "You have an umbrella?"

"I.." Rin slows down, as her face slowly dawns to that realization. 'WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT THE FRIGGING UMBRELLA?!?!' Rin looked to her curry plate in a panic. 

"Don't worry about it, have this one. It rarely gets used anyway.." Sojiro handed her an umbrella. "Now then, get going."

Rin quickly bowed, and grabbed her bags to then leave. It took some time, partly because of a detour from the station in Shibuya to the Aoyama station, but she had made it to her path; and opened her umbrella. Rin decided to slow her movement, to make sure she knew where she was going. Walking out of the train station, she decided to walk over to a storefront called Jeunesse et beauie, to give one last look at directions. However, as Rin opened the app, the phone made a sound as the small red symbol from a few days back popped back up.

"Huh? This again?" Rin looked at the image, unsure to press it. She then however looked to her left, as a student began to dry off. The student opened their hoodie, revealing a blonde set of twin-tail lockes. Rin looked with surprise, more-so to the hair color. 'Is that..a natural blonde? Interesting to see her as a Shujin student..huh?' Rin looked to the female students face, as she noticed the face being unsure. The student turned, confused to the interest.

"Can..I help you?" The female student began to say.

"I..well, forgive me." Rin apologized. "I'm Rin, Rin Amamiya. Would..you like to walk with me to the school?" 

"I..wait, are you new around here?" She asked, surprised about the straight-forward request. To that end, Rin nodded. "I..I guess it's fine, truth be told, I was.."

Before she could finish, a silver car rolled over and stopped, as the window opened to reveal a blue full-body work-suited Kamoshida. "Good morning. Want me to give you a ride to school..oh, hello again Miss Amamiya."

"Oh," Rin looked surprised to see Kamoshida. "Good morning, and I was actually about to ask her if she could help me walk to school. If only for the sense of laying with the land."

"I see..well then, no worries then, you two stay safe. And make sure you get there on-time, double duty for you Miss Amamiya."

The two watched, as Kamoshida rolled up the windows, and began to drive his car away.

Before the two could register, another student ran up and stopped as the car drove away. "Damn it..pervy teacher." The student reacted in anger.

"..Pervy teacher?" Rin asked in confusion; unaware that her phone made a small sound.

The boy turned to the two of them, with a tired and angered face.

* * *

** _Change The Game_ **

** _No. 5 - Prelude to The Game_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game is set. Now all we need to do is find our pieces..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The beginning was supposed to be apart of Visions of Blue, but I decided to include it here; as it introduces you to a few things. For 1:
> 
> 1: Lavenza will not be in this story. For the sense of the FEMC, I took inspiration from Persona 3 Portable, and the fact of there being the option to bring in Theodore. I didn't have plans for Lavenza, but it is important to bring in the Wardens, as they are somewhat integrral for P5. And so, I came up with a fun idea: Henry and Edward. You may acrually recognize those two names, and yes, it is based off of "Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"..but with a twist! I was inspired to flip the coin on Jekyll and Hyde, in the manner of appearance. Henry is supposed to represent more of a untamed look, and yet; won't be a ravenous beast. But for the flip, Edward is as prim and proper as we come, but is much more of a savage in his words (hence why he calls Rin in particular, Wretch). I love this idea, and I can't wait to show it more properly.
> 
> 2: Hesitance from Kawakami - I think there'd be a different reaction from Kawakami, and in doing so; she might be able to read more into what kind of a person Rin is, just by simple gestures and ways of communication.
> 
> 3: Sojiro's attitude - ..so this one's a bit tricky to explain now is it. The best way I can describe it, is that I'm writing it in the sense that he's going to be more..open to talk, and while he lays down the law; he's not as 'Strict' on Rin as much. But that's also due to that I am writing this a bit more..shall we way, open-mindedly. I assume he'd have a lot of lessons of patience when it comes to his relations with Futaba and Wakaba, so that's where I'm going with the thought process. The car ride to Shujin's the one I wanted to do, as I want to make this more than a simple readaptation.
> 
> 4: GO-GO-KAMOSHIDA! - I'll say this: It's fun to shine lights on characters that you wouldn't expect to see shine..but I wanted to for this one.
> 
> 5: The Game is altered - The last topic we will discuss revolves around something that I am doing to change the story. Canon divergence is inbound in one particular way, as I think it'd be more different to change up a particular thing that was established; to flesh out certain moments and that of laying the groundwork for something new.
> 
> Alright, the game is now set. All we need, is the first play to this game. Until next time~


	6. No. 6 - Once Upon a..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rin travels to Shujin, she is whisked away to a place that shouldn't exist.
> 
> What might she find in a castle of cognition?
> 
> \--Warning: This Chapter includes content including the likes of implied and visual sexual assault, language, and elements of pedophilia--

As soon as Rin registered the boy's face, he came uncomfortably close towards her. Speaking in a harsh tone. “What do you want?”

Rin looked towards the boy, surprised as the female student began to put her hoodie back up. '_Wait, what did I just say to piss him off?' _“I—uh, I was only asking what you meant by--”

“If I had the right mind, I'd think that you would be planning to rat me out towards that prick Kamoshida.”

The hooded girl coughed, getting the attention of both Rin and the boy. “Do you really want to be picking a fight with a new student, Sakamoto?” She looked to this Sakamoto, with slight bits of anger in her voice.

“Well then, Miss Older-dude-charmer” Sakamoto barked at her. “How about you deal with that king of the castle then? Or, is it too much of a liability to side with someone who's right.”

The hooded student scoffed, and stormed off.

Rin looks to the two, unsure of who just happened. _'..”Miss Older-dude-charmer”? I..need context for that.'_ Rin moved aside from the loud blonde, rushing towards the hooded girl. “I..I'm sorry if I caused you any stress.”

The hooded girl looks back, surprised by the statement. “Don't worry about it, that was just a skin-attack that you saw.”

Rin looks towards the street, and before the two could continue, Rin blacked out for a few seconds; with an immense pain on her head. She was able to lean on a wall, as she saw the hooded female student having similar issues. “Ugh..why do I feel off..?” the hooded student began to ask towards herself.

“You..alright?” Rin asked, groggy in her response window. _'My head..why do I feel light-headed all of a sudden?'_ Rin began to stand up properly, helping the hooded student realign herself. “Should we..stay with eachother, just to make sure we arrive to school on-time?”

The hooded student looked to Rin, unsure, but then giving a slight smile. “Yeah..just to make sure we don't fall and all that. Come on, I know a quicker way through.”

Rin and the hooded student began to walk through passageways, as a short-cut to the school..

_ **????** _

Rin looked down to the table, with her head racing. She looked back to the Grey-haired woman, who she gave her name to Rin as Sae. Sae looked towards Rin, with her legs crossed.

“So it seems you were affected by the subway incident..you remember what occurred, correct?”

Rin looked, unsure of the question.

“I assume you must be aware of what had occurred in the spring, with the psychotic incidents that kept going on in this country..am I wrong?”

Rin looked to Sae, with an angered face. “..Yes..It was occurring all around Japan, seemingly in places out of nowhere and out of context..might you be trying to rope me in with that?”

Sae looked to Rin, with her brows furrowed. “It relates towards a teacher that was in your school at the time. As a matter in-fact, it was the first instance to where it had a name of a group responsible. It wouldn't be impossible to guess if this was by yourself and those you've collaborated with.” Sae slid a black folder towards the middle of the table. “On the day of that incident, April 11th..were you still an ordinary student?”

“I...I..I don't understand what you mean.” Rin hesitantly spoke. “I was going to Shujin Academy, and it would be my first day attending the school as a student.”

“Then it would've been a normal school at that time..however, that's not what happened.” Sae stopped, staring intently at Rin. “I want you to tell me everything..truthfully, Rin.”

_ **4.11.XX16** _

Traversing through the alleyways, Rin continued on with the hooded student. “I'm..Rin. Thank you for showing me a quick way to the school.”

“Don't mention it, it helps me out for getting in and out without much hassle.” The hooded girl pulled her hoodie down, looking towards Rin. “Call me Ann.”

Ann continued down, as Rin followed. However, as Rin stepped past a puddle, an etheral feeling crept up on the transfer student. She looked around, unsure of what she had seen. '..was that..just an illusion?'

“Uh...hey Rin..?” Ann shouted with a terrified voice.

Rin darted, and quickly walked to the direction of Ann's voice. Passing a corner, she sees Ann standing at the edge of the alleyway. “I'm here—what seems to be..” Rin began to speak, but slowed as her mouth gaped in shock and awe.

Where they were, wasn't Shujin Academy. But it was instead, a massive fortress in the middle of the city. The castle was that of a European style structure, with large and sweeping buildings stacked on-top of eachother, all with symbols.

“..Wh..where are..we..” Rin looked in shock. “Did we..stumble into some weird side-show attraction?”

Ann, gaped as-well, only nodded in denial. “No..this..is where Shujin should be..but why is it not here?”

“...should we check inside? It might not be safe out here.”

Ann shakily and hesitantly, agreed. “We should..stay close, just in-case.”

Rin nodded, as the two began to proceed upwards towards the structure. They began by going through the drawbridge and entered into an outside courtyard. They then saw a massive set of arched doors, as the two began to go inside slowly.

Once they were inside, they were creeped and stunned from a massive indoor foyer, with massive and intricate chandeliers hooked on the ceiling. “This..isn't right. Where are--” Ann asked to herself, as she took a glance to the far edge of the room, gasping in shock from the painting.

“Ann, what happened--!” Rin looked towards her, and tried to comfort her; to only then see what caused the concern: it was a massive painting of a golden knight. However, the one who adorned the knight's armor, was that of someone familiar to her.

It was Kamoshida. The PE teacher she had only met from yesterday.

_'..hehe..what the hell? Is that..a joke?'_ Rin looked around, seeing the room in it's full intricacy's. _'..I take that back, this is way too complex for a simple one-off joke. Just where are we?!'_ “Hey, Ann.” Rin says, comforting her. “Let's just get out of here now, maybe we can find a way to get back home simpler than in--” Before Rin could react, the two were alerted as a large, armored body moved towards the two of them.

“By order of..wait, princess?” The armored knight spoke initially out of direct bluntness to almost surprise, as he turned to see Ann.

_'...Princess..Ann..?'_ Rin looked with more surprise and shock, holding onto the student she is with. “This must be some kind of misunderstanding..we are just heading our own way.”

“We will not allow you to take the princess away!” The armored knight spoke, as a second after; another knight entered the room. And then another, and another, and another. They continued to enter the room, scaring the two students.

“W-what the hell is this?!” Ann protested, as she was yanked away from Rin. “Ah—Rin--!!”

“Ann—ugh--!” Rin was then grabbed by another knight forcibly, as shortly after, the last thing she saw was a shield coming in to knock her out.

* * *

“Rin, wake up! Rin!!”

_'..ugh..what..what happened..where am..'_ Rin slowly opened her eyes, groggy and unclear. As soon as she was beginning to wake up, she could immediately feel that something was very wrong. “What the--!”

Before Rin knew it, she was locked in a contraption. The contraption restrained Rin completely immobile, only being able to struggle and turn around. She then looked to her left, as saw Ann look in horror. Ann was in a similar system as-well, with her struggling.

“What the hell—why are we restrained like this?!?”

“This isn't funny!” Ann cried out. “Whoever did this, they are going to pay for this—wait, Rin! Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“You've been unconscious for a few hours, and you were hit in the head hard with a shield, causing a small gash on your forehead.”

Rin's eyes widened by the statement. _'This could get worse—we need to get out of these restraints, now!'_ “Ann, what have you been doing to try to get out of these restraints!”

“Ann held out her fingers, showing a hair clip that's been bent. “I'm trying to use this to get out of these restraints.” Ann moves her hand, going into a lock. “I'm close to being done with one of my hands. If I can just get these--”

After a moment, a large sound came from outside the room; causing Ann to stop. Rin looked to the door, and then back to Ann; giving a look to stop. Ann nodded, placing the hair clip in her fist, gripping onto it in hiding.

As the doors open, a group of guards wearing the same uniform enter the room, along with another armored guard, wearing golden hues as opposed to the others. As they all entered the room, one-by-one, their weapons were held as if they waited to strike.

As Rin had opened her mouth, Ann had spoke before she could even start. “How can you all stand around like this?! We don't even know where we are, let alone why you have us like this. Please, let us out!”

“Y-yeah,” Rin added on “We were just trying to head towards a school; Shujin Academy. Please, this is just an misunderstanding.”

The two protested, barring none of the soldiers to react; all except for one. The one, wearing a glossy and clean pure-gold tint to their armor, as it raised it's sword in the direction of Rin. “Silence, you pest. You are to be judged by our great king. If you protest further, I will cut out that tongue so you can not disturb him.”

As Rin looked towards the gold-tinted soldier, her eyes widened further in panic. The voice had defined his intent, as she realized her situation. She would likely die, before returning towards the outside. _'H-how this be happening..!?'_

“Hold you're tongue, soldier.” a male voice, boomed from outside the chamber; causing the gold-tinted soldier to hesitate. Rin looked over his shoulder, as she then saw a man donning a golden crown step into the room. She turned to Ann, as Ann had grown a face of confusion and fear. “I will judge these two peasants myself. After-all..” As the voice passed around the room, the figure stepped forward; and once visible, caused the students to widen their eyes. It was Kamoshida, in a delicately placed robe, standing in-front of the pair. “I am the king of this castle after-all.” Kamoshida responded towards the gold-tinted knight, with a venomous tone towards the one wielding the blade. “I want only two soldiers in these chambers. No more..no less. So go feel free and roam around for other intruders, my valiant knight.”

The gold-tinted knight sheathed his sword, and gave a salute; to then begin leaving. After the knight's departure, more of the soldiers had left the room, only leaving the spare two staying at the door.

“..How..no, what are you even doing here—Kamoshida?” Ann asked hesitantly, choosing her words carefully as she had stared at the man. As the soldiers had left, Rin had been able to see his clothing better...or rather, the lack of clothing. All but only a red and white coat and his crown, is what he had worn.

Kamoshida turned to the direction of Ann, with a inquisitive look. “When I had heard of intruders, I had thought of it to of been some petty individuals..but what do I have here. My sweet, sweet, and sultury Ann..and a new girl alongside her.” As he looked at Ann with a seductive look, he turned to Rin, examining her. “I must say, you pick rather well..so I shall allow you the benefit of the doubt.”

As he examined her, Rin shuddered from the thoughts in her mind. _'Just what does this man think he's doing..or even suggesting..? Is he thinking of..'_ Rin shook her head as her eyes closed. _'No. You need to be strong right now, Rin. You have to be--'_

As Rin continued to think; she felt a forceful grab of her chin as her eyes opened; to see an angered Kamoshida. “What do you think you're doing..perhaps I should teach you in what it means to ignore me.”

As Rin looked at the man in-front of her—no. If it was a man, he'd have a sense of decency. This was a beast, looking at his prey. She had felt fear. Fear of what he is to do with her.

Enriched in her thoughts, she had failed to notice Ann shouting to get his attention. “Get away from her, you perverted pig!” Rin's eyes widened, as she and Kamoshida turned to the pig-tail girl chained up like the transfer.

“..My..my..” Kamoshida's words slowly came out, giving a sinister grin. “I see a girl pretending to be something she isn't..how adorable..” he looks to Rin. “Know that what happens next—is entirely on you.” He turns away from the black-haired girl, and advances slowly and creepily towards Ann. “My oh my..for a princess..” before Ann could respond, she was forced back into the restraints. “you sure are a loud little bitch.”

“Ugh--!” Ann whimpered, as she had felt the force harshly.

“Perhaps it's time that I punished you for what you have ignored to do..” Kamoshida's devil-like grin grew further and further; as he had began unbuckling Ann's restraints; causing her to fall to the ground.

“Ann!” Rin had cried out, to try to get to her.

“Guards. Make sure this pig strapped on the holding-table's mouth is closed. I want her to watch as I devour this woman's life away..”

As Kamoshida spoke his words, he jumped onto Ann's body, getting closer and closer, caressing and playing with the fragile skin of her body, causing the Pig-tailed girl to wither "P-please stop this!"

As Rin had tried to speak, she was muffled from the guards. “Now..” Kamoshida said in a sinister tone. “Let us have some fun.” As he had spoken those words, He pounced on Ann further; and as the black haired student watched in horror, she closed her eyes with her tears flooding out. However..as she had begun to cry, it felt as if time slowed down..to a defining halt.

'..Wait..what's..' Rin opened her eyes, upon hearing the lack of sound. She was still chained, however it had felt as if the room had become darkened. As Rin looked around, she looked upon to notice as a blue butterfly had begun to fly closer to Rin. Before long, a voice had called out..

“_..I see..this is then, a completely broken game. The chances of victory, have decreased to almost a screeching halt..however..”_ Rin continued to look on the butterfly, as it flew closer and closer. _“If my voice..reaches you now..then that means a path can be made open at last..” _As the butterfly flew away, the room went to a blinding light for a few seconds; until another voice then came.

“**..What's wrong? Do you intend to only stand in horror from the side-line?”**

The room popped back into view as soon as the new voice entered, causing her eyes to widen; even with the tears still pouring.

“**Do you intend to let this soul perish? If you only stand and watch, then death and suffering will await for this girl..”**

“..and so what..like I'm in any position to do anything..” Rin muttered to herself, with her eyes closing.

“..**Was the past decisions that you have made then, to be A MISTAKE?!”**

Rin's eyes had opened, as the memories had flashed back in. If Rin abandon's Ann, she is no better than those adults who took her life..and yet, she had lost so much as it was. As Rin looked to Ann, helpless as Kamoshida was aggressively touching the pig-tailed student; she closed her eyes.

“..No..It wasn't..a mistake.”

Her eyes darted, as she looked to the guard covering her mouth. Instinctively, she had decided to bite his hand; to let her speak. And it..worked, as it gave her just enough time to speak.

“If you really want to treat a woman right, why go through such vile deeds!”

Kamoshida's head turned up, to then look at the guard who was weak.

“What you are doing, isn't right! NONE OF THIS, is right. And I won't allow you to hurt anyone!”

Rin had shaken her restraints off, falling to the ground and stumbling back up. Before she could've done anything, she had felt a punch, knocking the girl to the floor, rolling.

Ann looked in fear "..R..Rin?"

* * *

....As Kamoshida sized up the black haired girl, he smirked "..Fine then, If you want to die so easily, then I'll give you that sweet release." He gestured for one of the knights around the room to give him their swords, to which one gladly does so; as Kamoshida lines up the kill-swipe. Although, just as he shouted and began to make the kill-swipe, Rin's eyes darted open and a gush of wind and snow blasted Kamoshida and the guards away; leaving Ann open.

The Pig-tailed girl stood up, confused..to then look to Rin; as a ring of light helped push the girl back up. And this time..she was wearing a mask. The mask, was that of a silver and grey mask; curved to where it rested with her ears and nose, as small diamond-like squares were etched near where the eyes can be seen. "....R....Rin?" Ann asked, unsure what to make of it.

As Rin's name was called out, she instinctually felt a pain in her head; stepping forward as she felt her pain coming from the mask. The pain was only from the mask, and in doing so she instinctually grabbed the mask; trying to get it off. Try as Rin might, she was not having a good time with getting the mask on, as the pain intensified and intensified; as if it latched onto her skin. And as Rin gave a blood-curling scream of pain, she ripped it off with a massive splurge of blood hitting the floor, leaving the girl's eyes to turn a golden yellow; giving a laugh of insanity. What came next, was that of fire and snow enveloping the girl's body at the same time, and over time..blasting Kamoshida and his men to the wall.

Before Ann could ask what was happening, the shape of Rin's body gave our a sound of enlightenment and joy, lowering down..to reveal slowly a different looking Rin. She was wearing a regalic white trench coat, trimmed up to accommodate for fast movements and speeds that are more of a male's design; with pants and shoes to compliment the girl's new look; as behind her was a regal figure, with a complete white dress as the two were enveloped with chains; binding them together. Kamoshida looked to the girl, angered and furious, but terrified all the same "..W-well, what are you two guards waiting for! Kill that bitch!"

As the guard's surround her, they become different; morphing to creatures unknown, but for Rin at this moment, they were nothing but pests. All that was noticeable was that they were wearing pumpkins on their heads, flying on a broom with a blue cape enveloping the rest of the creatures body. And as quick as they came, they were eviscerated by the figure; using a holy light, the creatures were gone.

**_"I am Ana." _**the voice beckoned _**"The Power I have bestowed to you, is one of changing life and death. I hope it suits you well.."** _As Ana phased out, Rin's mask returned, this time feeling more slim and comfortable..but as Rin felt the mask return, her body changed back to the clothes of Shujin. Before Rin can register..she falls to the ground, knocked out of wind as Ann rushed to her. "Rin--! You have to stay up, please!"

* * *

_ **Change The Game** _

_ **No. 6 – Once Upon a...**_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After half a year of toying with this~~Change The Game - No. 6 - Once Upon a.. is here. And with it, is a slew of things to speak of.
> 
> First and foremost, I understand if people are going to feel uncomfortable to how I wrote the awakening. I've been holding off on writing it just because I didn't want to word it wrongly. At the end of the day, Kamoshida is a piece of shit, and it makes sense to show that more properly; especially considering everything he's done in the Vanilla/Royal. 
> 
> To that end, we are changing up how Awakenings are done for Kamoshida! As noted, I wanted to make it clear that Kamoshida would handle women distinctively different than Men, as opposed to Kamoshida just simply throwing Rin and Ann in a cell; he would rather ravish them to make sure they serve him, to fear what he can do. His viewpoints; as what we will be showing, is twisted and fucked beyond all belief.
> 
> And with that, Ann is with Rin! I wanted to change it up from it being Ryuji, even if there will be fun for the boy soon; he's going to be handled..differently for this story. Consider, Junpei in P3P for the Female route for instance, and I'll leave how you may get a hint of what I intend to do.
> 
> And for Rin..she does not have Arsene. Which, could be a cardinal sin, if not for the idea of that the female variant should at-least have something that stands her out than just having Arsene but swapped ala' Orpheus. And in doing so..I came to a story that has often been twisted, of happening one way or another; of life and death and in some cases, changing the game of her tales. That figure, is Anastasia.
> 
> Anastasia will be represented via *Ana*, which is a shortened version of that word (that said, Anna was something I toyed with, but because of Ann; no). And we'll be going in-depth on the Persona's strengths in the next batch of chapters.
> 
> ..And so, that leads one thing left: Continually updating this story at-least once every month or two. Reality as you may know is hell now, but please stay safe during all of these times. So with that said, thank you for reading..and now, the game will begin.


End file.
